


Pretty U

by agustdafuck



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, OOC - solo un po', Threesome - M/M/M, huening kai è un angioletto, sono soft, sookai & yeonsoo power, voglio morire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agustdafuck/pseuds/agustdafuck
Summary: High School!AULa coppia Choi sono i due fidanzati più famosi ed amati della Scuola Superiore Centrale di Seoul, composta da Choi Yeonjun - studente all'ultimo anno - e Choi Soobin - studente del penultimo anno. Si frequentano da quando Soobin era al primo anno e stanno assieme da ben due anni. Tuttavia tutto diventa più interessante quando arriva nella loro scuola lo studente del primo anno Kai Kamal Huening - meglio conosciuto come Huening Kai. Se all'inizio Huening Kai non sta proprio simpatico alla coppietta devono ricredersi una volta conosciuto meglio...DETTAGLI STORIA:Ship: Yeonsookai/Taegyu/Wonjun (side-ship)Raiting: ArancioneAvvertimenti: - Threesome- Accenni a contenuti maturi
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Ham Wonjin/Song Hyeongjun
Series: One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Pretty U

**Author's Note:**

> Nata da un'improvvisa voglia di threesome, ho preferito scrivere una Yeonsookai invece di una Changjinlix o una Norenmin...  
> Anche se arriveranno presto anche quelle ;)  
> Spero vi piaccia!

Mia madre parcheggiò la macchina fuori dall'edificio che ospitava la Scuola Superiore Centrale di Seoul. Guardai la struttura con il cuore in gola, le mani sudate che continuavano a sfregarsi fra di loro per l'ansia. Cercai di asciugarmele un po' passandole sui pantaloni, finendo solo per renderle ancora più calde e scivolose. Imprecai fra i denti ed afferrai un fazzoletto per pulirmi.

«Sei agitato?» mi chiese mia madre, accarezzandomi un braccio.

Annuii leggermente. «Stai tranquillo. Ci sarà Taehyun con te. Quel ragazzo è proprio un tesoro!» tentò di rassicurarmi lei.

«Lo so – sospirai – Ma non posso fare a meno di sentirmi nervoso. È una scuola completamente nuova in una nuova città e stavolta papà non è con noi... Per fortuna c'è Taehyun, altrimenti sarei messo anche peggio».

A proposito di Taehyun, avvistai il mio amico saltellare all'entrata della scuola emozionato come poche volte in vita sua. D'altronde era il nostro primo giorno di superiori ed entrambi eravamo eccitati all'idea di andare in una scuola diversa con persone diverse.

«Ora scendo mamma – annunciai, sporgendomi verso di lei per lasciarle un bacio sulla guancia – Ci vediamo stasera».

«A stasera, tesoro» mi salutò lei.

Chiusi dietro di me la portiera dell'auto e mi voltai verso il mio amico, il quale, una volta avermi visto, corse nella mia direzione e mi gettò le braccia al collo. «Huening!» strillò, stritolandomi in un abbraccio.

«Finalmente ci rivediamo, Taehyun-ah!» dissi, sorridendo e ricambiando l'abbraccio.

Erano anni che non vedevo Taehyun. Ci eravamo conosciuti all'asilo ed eravamo diventati inseparabili, anche dopo il mio trasferimento alle Hawaii verso la fine delle elementari. Gli anni erano passati assieme alle nostre continue videochiamate e mai una volta ci eravamo dimenticati l'uno dell'altro.

«Vieni! C'è Beomgyu che ci aspetta!» esclamò, prendendomi per mano ed iniziando a saltellare verso l'ingresso.

Beomgyu era il suo storico fidanzato da ben due anni che aveva conosciuto ad un seminario di libri di poesie quando ancora faceva le scuole medie. Era un tipo carino, con un viso particolarmente dolce e due occhioni che sarebbero riusciti a sciogliere anche il più freddo dei cuori. Aveva un anno in più di noi e frequentava anche lui questa scuola – motivo in più per iscrivercisi per Taehyun. Era un ragazzo piuttosto timido, ma una volta conosciuto più a fondo si era rivelato un diavoletto travestito da angelo.

«Beomgyu!» lo chiamò il mio migliore amico, una volta avvistato il fidanzato vicino agli armadietti.

«Taehyun-ah! Oh, ciao Huening!» ci salutò, abbracciando il mio amico e lasciandogli un dolce bacio fra i capelli.

«Cavolo ragazzi, siete così diabetici – mi lamentai – Siete la coppia più diabetica che abbia mai conosciuto in vita mia!».

Beomgyu scosse la testa. «Ed è qui che ti sbagli, amico! – esclamò, chiudendo con una mano l'armadietto e con l'altra afferrando Taehyun, il quale si lasciò sfuggire uno squittio eccitato – Devi sapere che in questa scuola c'è un'altra coppia di ragazzi che praticamente tutti amano, persino gli insegnanti! Sono famosi persino su Instagram e su di loro esistono addirittura fanpages e le ragazze scrivono persino fanfiction sulla loro storia d'amore! Ecco, loro sono molto più diabetici di noi».

Alzai un sopracciglio. «Fai sul serio?» chiesi, ridendo per l'assurdità della situazione.

L'altro annuì con forza. «Eccoli che entrano!» esclamò, indicando la fine del corridoio.

Sembrava proprio la scena di un film americano. In mezzo alla folla di studenti si fecero largo due ragazzi in particolare, uno con capelli blu-grigiastri ed un altro ragazzo dai capelli neri, alto letteralmente quanto un palo della luce. Non che io fossi molto più basso, solo di qualche centimetro.

I due avanzarono lungo il corridoio, il ragazzo più piccolo aveva un braccio avvolto attorno ai fianchi dell'altro e di tanto in tanto gli sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio, facendolo ridere leggermente.

«Quello più basso è Choi Yeonjun. È uno studente dell'ultimo anno ed è uno degli sportivi più bravi di questa scuola, tanto che è anche capitano del team di calcio. Mentre lo stangone lì di fianco è Choi Soobin, primo posto di tutta la scuola, anche lui nella squadra di calcio. Si sono messi insieme verso l'inizio del primo anno di Soobin e stanno assieme da due anni ormai. Sin dall'inizio le ragazze li hanno adorati e prima o poi tutti si sono abituati a loro, nonostante le fatiche iniziali. Soobin frequenta qualche corso con me e devo ammettere che è un tipo a posto, molto spesso mangiamo assieme. Quando succede viene con noi anche Yeonjun. Può sembrare scontroso alla prima impressione ma una volta conosciuto è un pezzo di pane».

Taehyun avvicinò la sua testa alla mia. «Lo ammetto anche io: se non avessi già Beomgyu mi farei volentieri sbattere da entrambi» mi sussurrò all'orecchio.

Gli tirai una sberla sul braccio, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Non erano commenti da fare, quelli!

I due ci passarono accanto e si fermarono davanti a Beomgyu. Soobin si staccò da Yeonjun e alzò la mano verso il ragazzo. «Ehi Beomgyu! Non sapevo avessi il fidanzato!» lo salutò, battendogli il cinque.

Yeonjun si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio per salutarlo, spostando poi lo sguardo verso di me. Io invece abbassai il viso, sentendolo diventare bollente. Sin da quando ero piccolo avevo sempre provato imbarazzo quando le persone in generale mi guardavano e solo ultimamente mi ero abituato agli sguardi dei miei conoscenti. Tutto questo per colpa della mia autostima: spesso ero stato preso in giro a causa del mio aspetto leggermente femminile e per i toni delicati del mio viso e non ci era voluto molto perché la mia autostima scendesse sotto alle scarpe.

«Eh già – ridacchiò lui – Ragazzi, questo è Taehyun, il mio ragazzo. Lui invece è Huening Kai, un mio caro amico».

Anche Soobin allora si voltò verso di me, facendomi arrossire ancora di più. Taehyun tirò una gomitata a Beomgyu. «Ya! Che ti avevo detto sugli sguardi?» mormorò a denti stretti. L'altro sussultò.

«Come avete passato le vacanze ragazzi?» si affrettò allora a chiedere.

Soobin prese la mano del fidanzato e si attaccò al suo braccio con un piccolo broncio in volto. «Male – si lamentò – Ho dovuto passare tre mesi senza il mio Yeonjunnie a casa dei miei nonni».

Ruotai gli occhi e mi girai verso Taehyun: mi sentivo il terzo incomodo di ben due coppie, volevo andarmene il prima possibile. «Penso andrò in palestra, ora. Ti tengo il posto» gli dissi sorridendo.

Poi mi inchinai di fronte ai miei senior e mi incamminai verso la palestra, affidandomi al mio senso dell'orientamento. Fortunatamente sembrava ancora funzionare nonostante il trasferimento da uno Stato all'altro perché riuscii a trovare da solo la palestra dove si sarebbe svolto l'orientamento degli studenti. Mi sedetti e presi il posto anche per il mio migliore amico.

«Uhm... sono liberi questi posti?».

Mi voltai ed arrossii quando incontrai lo sguardo di un ragazzo della mia età, alto e magro, i capelli castani e l'aspetto simile ad un coniglietto. Al suo fianco c'era un altro ragazzo dai capelli neri. «Certo! Solo questo è occupato per un mio amico, ma potete sedervi qui se volete» risposi. Mi ringraziarono e si accomodarono di fianco a me.

Ad un certo punto uno dei due si rivolse all'altro, parlandogli in cinese. « _Ehi, chiedigli come si chiama! Potremmo fare amicizia»_ chiese quello con i capelli neri.

« _Uhm... Parli cinese_?» domandai anche io in quella lingua. Ero ad un buon livello: da anni andavamo a fare le vacanze in Cina e lì c'erano anche alcuni miei parenti che mi avevano insegnato un po' di quella lingua.

«Oh, sì! – ridacchiò questo, imbarazzato – Tanto vale non nascondersi più! Io sono Chenle, e lui è Jisung! Piacere di conoscerti!».

«Io sono Huening Kai, piacere» risposi, piegando leggermente la testa a mo' di inchino.

«Parli cinese molto bene, Huening Kai» mi fece i complimenti Jisung, inclinando la testa e sorridendomi gentilmente.

«Oh, grazie... Ho alcuni parenti in Cina che andiamo a trovare ogni estate perciò ho imparato cinese da loro» risposi, grattandomi la nuca.

Dopodiché restammo in silenzio ancora un po' e la palestra iniziò a riempirsi di gente, tutti ragazzi del primo anno che aspettavano il discorso del preside.

Taehyun mi raggiunse letteralmente all'ultimo, proprio quando l'uomo faceva la sua entrata in palestra con un microfono in mano. Il mio amico si sedette al mio fianco, i capelli rosso fuoco arruffati e la maglietta stropicciata.

Lo guardai storto. «Ci siamo già dati da fare stamattina, eh? Il primo giorno di scuola?» lo canzonai.

Lui arricciò il naso e fece finta di volermi dare un pugno, facendomi ridere. «A proposito, loro sono Chenle e Jisung. Ragazzi, lui è il mio migliore amico, Taehyun» lo presentai agli altri due, mentre il preside iniziava il suo discorso.

«Silenzio qui» bisbigliò un ragazzo dietro di loro.

«Ya! Facendo così non fai altro che fare ancora più casino» replicò un altro ragazzo, seduto di fianco a lui.

L'altro si irrigidì sul posto ed incrociò le braccia al petto, ricominciando a seguire il discorso. «Scusatelo, è un po' nervoso oggi – ridacchiò l'altro – Io sono Hyeongjun e lui è Dongpyo».

Anche noi ci presentammo e, dopo esserci scambiati qualche parere – ed i numeri di telefono – ci girammo di nuovo verso il centro della palestra per ascoltare le parole finali del preside.

«Beh ragazzi – esclamò Hyeongjun una volta che fummo usciti dalla palestra – Che ne dite di pranzare assieme?».

«Che bell'idea!» risposi io, aggrappandomi a Taehyun per ricevere sostegno.

Lui si grattò la testa. «Io in realtà ho promesso al mio ragazzo che avrei pranzato con lui...» replicò.

«Può venire anche lui, se volete! – rispose l'altro – Anzi, se non è un problema per voi mi piacerebbe invitare anche il mio fidanzato».

Sospirai. «Ed io rimarrò single a vita!» esclamai con fare teatrale.

Dongpyo ridacchiò. «Non ti preoccupare, ci sarò io a farti compagnia!» rispose. Dopo quella "lite" in palestra si era deciso ad aprirsi un po' con noi e dovevo proprio dire che non era male, anzi era molto simpatico.

«Forza, ora andiamo in classe – disse Jisung – Per caso qualcuno di voi ha chimica, ora?».

«Io purtroppo» rispose Taehyun, seguito da Dongpyo.

«Ouch, mi abbandoni già così?» dissi, rivolto al mio amico.

«Tranquillo, ci rivedremo all'ora di pranzo».

«Io invece ho fisica» disse il cinese. Anche Hyeongjun ed io avevamo fisica con lui.

Hyeongjun saltellò fra Chenle e me, circondando i nostri colli con le sue braccia. «Andiamo amici, all'avventura!» strillò, trascinandoci verso l'aula.

Arrivò così l'ora di pranzo, dopo un'ora passata ad ascoltare il professore quando capitava e a chiacchierare con i miei due nuovi amici il resto del tempo.

Una volta suonata la campanella ci fiondammo letteralmente fuori dalla classe per poterci accaparrare i posti migliori nella caffetteria accanto alla scuola. «Ce l'abbiamo fatta» sospirò Chenle, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte.

«Wonjin ha detto che è qui davanti – disse Hyeongjun, spegnendo il cellulare dopo aver letto il messaggio del suo ragazzo – Oh, eccolo!».

Si mise ad agitare le braccia per segnalare la presenza al ragazzo. Era piuttosto magro, ma con due guance paffute e carine, le labbra a forma di cuore colorate di un rossetto color corallo e un leggero trucco sugli occhi. Si sedette accanto a Hyeongjun e gli lasciò un bacio sulla guancia.

«Piacere, sono Ham Wonjin, del secondo anno» si presentò.

«Io sono Chenle, mentre lui è Huening Kai» rispose l'altro per me.

Poco dopo ci raggiunsero anche Dongpyo e Jisung, trafelati. «Tu! – esclamò Dongpyo, puntando il dito verso di me – Non ci avevi detto che Taehyun è amico con i 2Choi!».

Io sbarrai gli occhi. «I chi, scusa?» risposi.

Dongpyo alzò gli occhi al cielo, sedendosi di fianco a me. «I 2Choi, la Choi Couple, gli Yeonsoo, come vuoi chiamarli tu! La coppia più famosa di Seoul!» mi spiegò.

Spalancai la bocca, capendo finalmente l'esclamazione. «A dire la verità è il suo ragazzo che è amico di Soobin, anche io l'ho scoperto stamattina... Come mai?» replicai curioso.

«Eccoli!».

I ragazzi di cui stavamo parlando entrarono nella caffetteria, accompagnati da Beomgyu e Taehyun. Entrambe le coppie di ragazzi si tenevano per mano e questo mi fece sentire ancor più a disagio.

Il ragazzo al mio fianco si alzò e si sedette vicino a Hyeongjun, iniziando a spettegolare con lui. Wonjin si limitò a guardare i due, sorridendo alla loro infantilità.

«Ehi! Ci possiamo sedere qui, vero?» chiese Taehyun, salutandoci e sedendosi di fronte a me assieme a Beomgyu.

L'altra coppia invece non si fece problemi ad accomodarsi di fianco a me. Così mi ritrovai schiacciato fra Soobin e Chenle. «Io sono Beomgyu, piacere!» si presentò.

«Io sono Soobin, invece, mentre lui è Yeonjun, il mio ragazzo» alle ultime due parole il giovane al mio fianco posò la testa sulla spalla del fidanzato, sorridendo stupidamente. L'altro si limitò a sorridere.

Io mi voltai verso Chenle. « _Non ce la faccio a stare qui, in mezzo a coppiette sposate_ » mi lamentai in cinese.

Lui ridacchiò. « _Posso ben capirti... Però Soobin-hyung e Yeonjun-hyung sono davvero carini! Devono amarsi veramente tanto per essere restati assieme tutto questo tempo!_ » disse.

«Huening, Chenle – ci riprese Hyeongjun – Basta conversare in cinese! Se dovete spettegolare di quanto siano carini Soobin-hyung e Yeonjun-hyung fatelo in coreano così posso capire anche io!».

Avvampai e presi la testa fra le mani, concentrandomi sul cibo appena arrivato. «Non stavamo parlando di quello» mugugnai, iniziando ad ingozzarmi di cibo, unica gioia della mia vita.

«Non c'è bisogno che ti vergogni a dirlo! Ormai siamo abituati» intervenne Soobin al mio fianco, probabilmente buttandola sul ridere.

«Non stavo parlando di voi, ve l'ho già detto! – sbottai io, infastidito dal loro comportamento – E se proprio volete saperlo, no, non siete affatto carini! Fate solamente imbarazzare le persone che vi sono accanto, perché non ci siete solo voi due al mondo!».

«Beh, almeno adesso abbiamo capito perché tu invece sei ancora single e hai solo un amico» ribatté Yeonjun, parlando per la prima volta da quando l'avevo conosciuto.

Mi voltai verso Taehyun, deluso. «Avevi promesso che non l'avresti detto a nessuno!» ringhiai, afferrando il pranzo ed alzandomi dal tavolo, uscendo dalla caffetteria.

Una volta giunto di nuovo a scuola mi sedetti sui gradini antincendio sul retro e tirai fuori il pranzo che avevo afferrato prima di scappare via. Osservai il sacchetto di patatine fritte e l'hamburger.

«Aveva ragione, però – sospirai – Forse è proprio per questo che non ho amici».

▪▪▪▪▪

  
_Tre mesi dopo_

«Huening Kai, vieni devo parlarti».

Mi avvicinai al mio professore di matematica sapendo già cosa mi aspettava. Avevo preso un voto insufficiente. Di nuovo.

«Mi dica pure, prof» risposi cortesemente.

«Huening Kai, sei solo all'inizio della prima superiore e hai sotto solo matematica e fisica – sospirò – E mi dispiace, anche perché ti impegni più di tutti gli altri ragazzi solo per prendere sotto in verifica».

Lo guardai, non capendo ciò che stava dicendo. «Però sei molto bravo in cinese. Così io e la tua professoressa di cinese ci siamo messi d'accordo: svolgerai delle ore di tutoring assieme a due ragazzi più grandi, uno per matematica ed uno per fisica. In cambio tu farai loro delle ripetizioni di cinese. Si tratterebbe solo di conversare e fare pratica, tranquillo, nulla di più» mi disse.

«Va bene prof. Ho capito che lo state facendo per il mio bene e perciò non mi opporrò alla vostra decisione. Quando dovrebbe essere il nostro primo incontro?» chiesi.

«Avevamo pensato di farvi iniziare già da lunedì – mi disse – Domani probabilmente inizieremo il nuovo argomento perciò sarebbe meglio se ti mettessi già sotto a studiare con i tuoi tutor».

Sospirai ed annuii, ringraziandolo un'ultima volta ed uscendo dalla classe.

Dal primo giorno di scuola e dalla mia litigata con Taehyun erano passati ormai tre mesi ed erano ormai poche le volte in cui noi due ci parlavamo. In compenso mi ero avvicinato molto a Chenle e Dongpyo, i quali erano presto diventati miei fidati amici, talvolta accompagnati da Hyeongjun e Jisung. Il mio migliore amico, invece, si era staccato da noi ed ora sedeva solo ed esclusivamente assieme a Beomgyu ed ai 2Choi, i quali invece diventavano imbarazzanti ogni giorno di più. Nonostante ciò nessuno sembrava darci tanto peso, se non io a quanto pareva.

«Li detesto – borbottai quel pomeriggio in mensa, lanciando un'occhiataccia al tavolo – Non esistono solo loro in questa scuola, l'hanno capito o no?».

«Secondo me sei geloso perché loro stanno assieme e tu hai una cotta per loro» mi prese in giro Dongpyo, la bocca piena di cibo.

Chenle fece una smorfia. «Sei proprio disgustoso, lasciatelo dire» replicò, porgendogli una salvietta.

«Che poi, in realtà nemmeno tu sai perché li odi – riprese l'altro, ignorando le lamentele del cinese – Non li conosci neanche così bene da poter dire che sono antipatici o altro!».

«Esatto, perché li odi così tanto?».

Sbuffai. «Perché si credono gli unici al mondo! Insomma, a voi non dà fastidio che si mettano a bisbigliare fra di loro o a baciarsi quando siamo tutti in compagnia? Non è una mancanza di rispetto? Capirei se fossero amici e volessero bisbigliare tra di loro, ma cose come baciarsi sono azioni troppo intime per essere condivise con gli altri!» provai a ribattere.

Gli altri due si guardarono per un secondo e poi scoppiarono a ridere. «Non so se dirti che dici così perché sei geloso o perché non sei mai stato innamorato» ribatté Chenle, asciugandosi le lacrime agli occhi.

«Amico, hai persino litigato con Taehyun per questa storia! Non pensi sia il momento di mettere via l'orgoglio e chiedere scusa?».

«Se fosse per me sarebbe già tutto sistemato – risposi scuotendo la testa – Ma Taehyun ha detto in giro che sono asociale e che ho lui come unico amico... Mi aveva promesso che non ne avrebbe fatto parola con nessuno».

«Ma questo non è più vero, Huening! Ora hai noi! – disse Chenle, accarezzandomi una mano – E poi come fai a sapere che Taehyun l'abbia detto in giro? Magari era solo una supposizione di Yeonjun».

«Secondo me dovresti provare a parlargli... Almeno così potresti avere la coscienza a posto» mi incitò Dongpyo.

«Va bene... Proverò a parlargli».

▪▪▪▪▪

  
Entrai nella biblioteca scolastica, trovandola vuota come al solito. Andavo spesso a studiare in biblioteca, più che altro perché mi piaceva l'odore dei libri ed il silenzio che caratterizzava la stanza. Mi accomodai su un tavolo a parte, immerso fra gli scaffali dei libri poetici.

Mi piaceva molto leggere libri di quel genere, scoprire i sentimenti degli autori e nuove tecniche di scrittura per poter migliorare la mia.

«Oh, anche tu leggi poesie?».

Mi voltai verso il proprietario della voce e fui spiacevolmente sorpreso di trovarmi accanto a Soobin, seguito a ruota dal suo fidanzato. Alzai le spalle, prendendo un libro e ritornando alla mia postazione.

Vidi il moro girarsi verso l'altro e mandargli un'occhiata confusa. «Se sei ancora arrabbiato per quello che è successo mesi fa... Vorremmo provare a sistemare le cose» mi disse, sedendosi accanto a me sul tavolo.

«Tutto apposto, sul serio. Ora posso leggere?» replicai freddamente. Non volevo avere nulla a che fare con loro.

«A me non sembra che vada tutto bene» ribatté Yeonjun, sedendosi anche lui di fianco a me. Cristo, mi avevano circondato!

«Hai ragione, non va per nulla bene – risposi, guardandoli male – Non parlo con il mio migliore amico da tre mesi e voi mi fate salire il diabete ed il vomito ogni volta che vi vedo. Tra l'altro devo fare ripetizioni di fisica e matematica tutto il pomeriggio oggi perciò non vedo cosa possa andare bene!».

«Ma quindi sei tu il ragazzo a cui dobbiamo dare ripetizioni!» esclamò Yeonjun.

Soobin al mio fianco ridacchiò. «Certo, Jun! Quanti Kai Kamal Huening pensi che esistano in questa scuola?» lo prese in giro.

Lo guardai, alzando un sopracciglio. «E tu dovresti insegnarmi matematica?» lo canzonai.

«Fisica, per favore – mi corresse, alzando gli occhi al cielo – È Binnie il secchione in matematica».

«Okay, d'accordo come volete. Però potreste almeno smetterla di chiamarvi con soprannomi stupidi davanti a me? Mi fate venire il voltastomaco» dissi, tirando fuori i quaderni. I due annuirono.

«Iniziamo con matematica, ti va bene?» mi chiese Soobin, avvicinandosi a me.

«Io intanto inizierò a studiare un po' cinese» ci informò Yeonjun – non che gliel'avessimo chiesto, comunque.

Soobin appoggiò un braccio sullo schienale della mia sedia. Io avanzai verso il tavolo.

«Il professor Im mi ha detto che avete da poco iniziato le equazioni e disequazioni di secondo grado – cominciò – Che ne dici di fare qualche esercizio per vedere come sei messo?».

Passammo un'ora a ripassare i contenuti che già avevo assimilato in classe e Soobin ormai aveva perso la voce a forza di ricordarmi di mettere le condizioni di esistenza nelle fratte. Tuttavia era un buon tutor, paziente e determinato e alla fine della lezione riuscii a fare giusti persino gli esercizi più difficili; ovviamente avevo ancora qualche difficoltà, ma sembravo aver capito meglio i concetti.

«Passiamo a fisica?».

Mi accasciai sfinito sulla sedia, ma annuii e cominciai ad ascoltare Yeonjun spiegarmi l'argomento. Se Soobin era paziente e gentile e mi spiegava le stesse cose persino tre volte pur di farmele entrare in testa, il suo ragazzo era l'esatto opposto: mi guardava male ogni volta che mi dimenticavo qualcosa e si scandalizzava per le mie mancanze nella materia.

Alla fine delle due ore di tutoring i due decisero di farmi un piccolo quiz orale, per verificare che avessi effettivamente imparato le cose che mi avevano insegnato. Non andò affatto bene. Mi ero già dimenticato tutto e ciò non fece altro che gettarmi nello sconforto. Nascosi la testa fra le braccia e mi accasciai sul tavolo.

«Sono proprio inutile» mugugnai, gli occhi velati di lacrime.

«Non ti disperare – tentò di tirarmi su di morale Soobin – Forse questo non è il metodo giusto per insegnarti le cose! Tutti hanno un metodo che li aiuta a ricordare le cose, forse con te dobbiamo solo cambiare atteggiamento!».

Yeonjun annuì, dandomi qualche pacca sulla schiena. Solo in quel momento, quando accesi il telefono per controllare l'ora notai con orrore che si erano ormai fatte le sette di sera.

«Cavolo, mia madre mi ucciderà quando torno a casa! Sono anche finite le corse degli autobus!» esclamai.

«Vuoi un passaggio? – mi domandò Yeonjun – Io ho la macchina e Soobin deve venire a casa mia, perciò se vuoi possiamo accompagnarti noi. Così magari nel frattempo possiamo chiacchierare un po' in cinese».

«Se non è un problema per voi, allora va bene» risposi timidamente. Perché mi sentivo così in imbarazzo?

E così mi accompagnarono a casa, parlando del più e del meno in cinese. Se la cavavano abbastanza bene, se non con qualche problema di pronuncia. E, okay, lo dovevo ammettere: erano dei bravi ragazzi. Non che mi stessero simpaticissimi solo dopo un pomeriggio passato assieme, ma avevano evitato di toccarsi o chiamarsi con dolci nomignoli di fronte a me, perciò mi ero goduto di più il tempo passato assieme a loro. Che il mio problema fosse proprio che poco spesso ricevevo affetto da qualcuno e che quindi mi sentivo geloso delle loro attenzioni l'uno verso l'altro?

Arrivati di fronte alla mia umile dimora – un piccolo appartamento di periferia che condividevo assieme a mia madre – Yeonjun fermò la macchina e si girò verso di me, che ero seduto nei sedili posteriori. «Abiti più vicino a me di quanto pensassi – mi disse – Io vivo in un appartamento a cinque minuti da qui».

«Vivi da solo?» domandai.

Soobin annuì. «Yeonjun-hyung è originario di Jeju, ma al compiere della sua maggiore età i suoi genitori gli hanno permesso di andare a vivere da solo invece di stare con i nonni» mi spiegò.

«Okay, capito – risposi – Beh, allora adesso vado».

«Uh, aspetta un secondo!» esclamò Soobin, sporgendosi dal suo sedile e posandomi un bacio sulla guancia.

Avvampai, portandomi una mano sulla zona incriminata ed affrettandomi a scendere dall'auto. Sentii Yeonjun chiedere al suo fidanzato come mai lo avesse fatto, quando mi sentii di nuovo chiamare da quest'ultimo.

«Huening, qual è la formula del delta di un'equazione di secondo grado?».

Aggrottai le sopracciglia. «b²-4ac – risposi – Come mai?».

Il moro sorrise soddisfatto. «Nulla – replicò – A venerdì!».

Li guardai uscire dalla stradina ancora confuso, finché non mi venne in mente qualcosa.

Mi ero ricordato la formula, la stessa che continuavo a dimenticare.

Tutto grazie a quel bacio.

▪▪▪▪▪

  
Per l'incontro successivo i due ragazzi mi invitarono a casa di Yeonjun, convinti che così avremmo perso meno tempo per muoverci da una dimora all'altra e saremmo anche stati più tranquilli.

Mi era passato a prendere il più grande con la sua macchina, dicendo che Soobin ci stava aspettando già a casa sua. Con me avevo portato un piccolo sacchetto di biscotti che mia mamma mi aveva costretto a cucinare per ringraziare i due ragazzi.

«Ho portato dei biscotti» dissi, togliendomi le scarpe ed entrando nell'appartamento. Era piuttosto piccolo, ma accogliente. La sala da pranzo era unita alla cucina e c'erano giusto un bagno e la sua camera da letto.

«Oh, Huening non dovevi!» disse Soobin, togliendomeli dalla mano ed accompagnandomi al tavolo, dove appoggiai i libri e le altre mie cose.

Yeonjun buttò la giacca su una delle sedie. «Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?» mi chiese, tirandosi su le maniche della camicia e dirigendosi in cucina.

Scossi la testa. «Tesoro, faccio i popcorn?» chiese invece a Soobin.

L'altro annuì energicamente ed io arricciai il naso al soprannome. «Non davanti a me, per favore» li ripresi.

«Ah ah – disse allora Soobin – Oggi faremo le cose diversamente, non è vero Jun?».

«Abbiamo notato che ricordi le cose più facilmente quando qualcuno ti regala attenzioni di tipo fisico e ti coccola – mi spiegò il più grande, finendo di mettere i popcorn nel microonde e sedendosi al mio fianco – Perciò io e Binnie abbiamo deciso di provare un nuovo metodo che potrebbe aiutarti a memorizzare le cose. Non ti giudicheremo e se vorrai fermarti ce lo dirai e noi lo faremo subito. Provare non costa nulla, d'altronde».

Li guardai, rosso in volto. Non avevano mica intenzione di fare quello che pensavo?

Soobin mi sorrise dolcemente ed afferrò con entrambe le mani il mio viso. «Yeonjunnie, guarda quanto carino è il nostro Kai!» esclamò, abbracciandomi – o per meglio dire, _stritolandomi_.

Spalancai la bocca, incapace di formulare qualsiasi tipo di frase di senso compiuto e mi lasciai abbracciare dal mio hyung. Poco dopo sentii due mani posarsi sui miei fianchi ed alzarmi dalla sedia. Yeonjun mi fece sistemare sulle sue gambe ed aprì il quaderno di matematica di fronte a me.

«Hyung, che stai facendo?» provai a domandare, ormai bollente in volto, ma il mio hyung si avvicinò al mio orecchio, sussurrandomi di concentrarmi sulle parole di Soobin.

L'altro aveva iniziato a spiegarmi matematica e mi ritrovai a seguire le sue parole facilmente, forse per cercare di distrarmi dal fatto che ero letteralmente sopra il suo ragazzo.

«Prova a fare questo esercizio! – mi disse l'altro – Se riuscirai a farlo correttamente ti daremo un premio ciascuno, Kai!».

Avvampai nuovamente, ma mi misi a fare l'esercizio. Lo finii qualche minuto dopo e lo passai al mio tutor che lo controllò. Poi alzò il volto, sorridendomi ed annuendo per dirmi che l'avevo fatto giusto. «Ti sei persino ricordato le condizioni di esistenza senza che io te lo dicessi!» si complimentò con me. Infine si sporse verso di me e mi lasciò un bacio sul naso, sussurrandomi un "Bravo" di incoraggiamento.

«Il nostro Kai è proprio bravo!» disse allora Yeonjun, circondandomi i fianchi con le sue braccia e riempendomi il volto di baci.

Risi al contatto delle sue labbra con la mia pelle, soffrendo di solletico e mi dimenai fra le sue braccia.

Però il metodo sembrava funzionare particolarmente bene perché alla fine della sessione di tutoring mi ricordavo tutto quello che avevamo fatto quel pomeriggio senza problemi, collegando tutte le risposte ad un particolare momento che avevo passato assieme a loro.

«Kai, vuoi restare a cena? Possiamo ordinare del sushi e guardarci un film in cinese per completare invece le tue ore di tutoring» mi propose il più grande di noi.

Io ero seduto fra le braccia di Soobin, il quale si stava divertendo a viziarmi come se fossi stato suo figlio, o meglio, il suo _fidanzato_. Tutte quelle attenzioni, a dir la verità, avevano cominciato a piacermi una volta che avevo compreso che in quel modo mi ricordavo meglio i concetti. Piano piano stavo diventando dipendente dalle loro attenzioni e _la cosa non mi dispiaceva affatto_.

«Volentieri! Però farei meglio ad avvisare mia madre» risposi, afferrando il cellulare ed informandola dell'invito a cena. Poco dopo mi rispose dicendomi di divertirmi e di tornare a casa prima delle undici.

«Chiamo il ristorante allora – mi disse Soobin, facendomi alzare dalle sue gambe – Yeonjun pensa tu a Kai!».

«Ragazzi, è finito il tutoring, potete pure smettere di fingere...» protestai debolmente, quasi _triste_ che tutto questo fosse destinato a finire.

Yeonjun scosse la testa. «Ma a noi piace viziarti! – replicò – È dalla prima volta che ti abbiamo visto che pensiamo che sei il ragazzo più dolce e carino che abbiamo mai visto! Come mai ti rende così a disagio vedere le persone amarsi o essere amato a tua volta?».

Sospirai. «Penso sia a causa di mio padre – confessai – È sempre stato aperto con me e mia madre riguardo al fatto che la tradisse e solo ultimamente mia madre è riuscita a vincere la causa e ad ottenere la mia custodia, divorziando con mio papà. Non sono mai stato educato all'amore, per questo forse lo trovo così imbarazzante o mi sento così a disagio...».

Il maggiore mi prese per un braccio, tirandomi in un abbraccio ed accarezzandomi la testa. «Se hai bisogno di parlare o di affetto, io e Binnie siamo qui, lo sai? Non sentirti in imbarazzo con noi. Siamo i tuoi hyung e non ti giudicheremmo mai» mi rassicurò.

Sentii un altro paio di braccia avvolgermi. «Jun ha ragione, Huening. Ora che siamo a conoscenza della tua situazione non farti problemi a venire da noi quando hai bisogno di coccole o di qualcuno che semplicemente ti ascolti. Siamo amici ora, no?» si aggiunse.

Annuii contro il collo di Yeonjun e lo strinsi forte.

Okay, forse non erano poi così male.

▪▪▪▪▪

_Due mesi dopo_

«Che ne direste se andassimo a sederci con Taehyun e gli altri?».

Chenle iniziò a tossire a causa del cibo che gli era andato di traverso e Dongpyo lasciò cadere la forchetta nel piatto, provocando un rumore assordante, gli occhi e la bocca spalancati.

«Stai dicendo sul serio?» chiese.

«Non è uno scherzo, vero?» aggiunse il ragazzo cinese.

Scossi la testa sorridendo e mangiai un pezzo di carne. «Sono stato costretto dal professor Im a prendere lezioni da loro due sia in matematica che in fisica... devo proprio ammettere che non sono per niente male. Forse sono solo io che ho dei problemi con l'amore in generale» ammisi.

I due scattarono in piedi e presero sia il loro pranzo che il mio, afferrandomi poi a braccetto e dirigendosi verso gli altri. «Era ora che smettessi di fare la testa dura, Kai! – sospirò Dongpyo – Ero stanco di dividermi dagli altri solo per la tua cocciutaggine!».

«Ciao ragazzi! Possiamo sederci qui con voi?» esclamò Chenle, non aspettando risposta e posizionandosi accanto a Jisung. Dongpyo invece si sedette accanto a Hyeongjun.

Taehyun aveva gli occhi spalancati e mi guardava stupito. Distolsi lo sguardo e vidi Soobin e Yeonjun salutarmi con una mano, indicando un posto fra di loro. Arrossendo violentemente mi sedetti fra di loro e ricominciai a mangiare la mia bistecca in silenzio.

«Kaiii ~ Secondo te che foto dovrei postare sul mio profilo Instagram? Questa o questa?» mi chiese Soobin, appoggiando il mento sulla mia spalla e facendomi vedere le foto.

Le guardai entrambe, poi puntai il dito verso la seconda. «In questa stai sorridendo – spiegai – Sei molto più carino quando sorridi».

«Sono d'accordo» concordò Yeonjun, posando anche lui il mento sulla mia spalla, facendomi arrossire ancora di più.

«Grazie, allora posto questa!» esclamò l'altro, posando un bacio sulla guancia sia al suo fidanzato che a me.

«Soobin-hyung – mormorai a denti stretti – Non siamo da soli».

Erano ormai passati due mesi da quando avevamo iniziato a fare ripetizioni assieme e si erano trovati talmente bene con me – e viceversa – che ci eravamo trovati sia a studiare che semplicemente ad uscire assieme anche durante le vacanze di Natale. Come i due mi avevano già fatto capire il primo giorno, si divertivano molto a coccolarmi e a viziarmi come se fossi stato anche io all'interno della loro relazione. Ora che avevo passato del tempo assieme a loro mi sentivo molto più a mio agio e quando si dedicavano attenzioni a vicenda non mi dava più fastidio, anzi spesso mi ritrovavo a sorridere davanti alla dolcezza con la quale trattavano l'uno l'altro. Tuttavia ci eravamo accordati di non dire nulla di questa cosa a nessuno, più che altro perché io mi imbarazzavo ad ammetterlo di fronte agli altri e di comportarci normalmente a scuola, né da amici ma neanche da sconosciuti.

«Che cos'era quella cosa» esclamò Hyeongjun, con un sorriso a trentadue denti stampato in volto ed iniziando a saltare sul posto assieme a Dongpyo.

«Ve l'avevo detto che la Yeonsookai è vera!» esclamò Chenle, saltando in piedi e sorridendo verso di noi.

Soobin fece finta di non capire, ma vedevo benissimo che in realtà era in ansia per essersi fatto scoprire. «No, ragazzi, vi state immaginando tutto. Semplicemente siamo diventati amici» tentò di difendersi.

«E allora perché gli hai dato un bacio sulla guancia?» chiese Taehyun, sospettoso.

«In realtà a Kai piace il contatto fisico, solo che non lo dà a vedere. Me ne sono semplicemente dimenticato. E poi anche agli amici si possono dare i baci sulla guancia!» replicò Soobin.

Gli altri si calmarono un po', sedendosi nuovamente. Tuttavia i miei amici continuavano a lanciarmi sguardi curiosi e a sorridermi maliziosamente.

Mi girai verso Taehyun. «Taehyun-ah... – lo chiamai timidamente – Volevo dirti che mi dispiace per-».

Il mio amico mi fermò con un gesto della mano. «Non importa, Huening. Ti ho già perdonato da molto tempo. Anche io probabilmente avrei reagito così» mi rispose sorridendo.

Annuii e ripresi a mangiare, unendomi alla conversazione degli altri. Poco dopo quel breve scambio di parole sentii una mano accarezzare la mia, posata sulla mia gamba sotto il tavolo. Mi voltai verso Yeonjun e gli sorrisi, ringraziandolo mentalmente per sostenermi.

«Questo pomeriggio Soobin ed io pensavamo di andare a mangiare un gelato assieme. Vuoi venire anche tu?» mi domandò il più grande.

Tutti quanti si girarono verso di noi scandalizzati. Yeonjun era sempre scontroso con tutti tranne che con Soobin ed al di fuori del fidanzato non usciva praticamente con nessuno, nonostante avesse degli amici. Sentirlo proporre una cosa del genere doveva aver scandalizzato tutti praticamente.

Soobin per fortuna se ne accorse in tempo e si affrettò ad aggiungere: «Così poi possiamo fare ripetizioni».

Io annuii passivamente, sapendo già come sarebbe andata a finire la storia. Probabilmente ci saremmo fermati dopo appena un'ora e mezza e ci saremmo messi abbracciati sul divano, io ovviamente nel mezzo perché "ero il più piccolo e perciò quello che doveva essere viziato", a guardare un film d'animazione – ovviamente, visto che a Soobin piacevano solo quelli.

Perciò quel pomeriggio ci incontrammo come avevano proposto la mattina e ci dirigemmo verso una gelateria nei pressi della casa di Yeonjun, sedendoci nei tavolini fuori e mangiando i nostri gelati, talvolta rubandone un po' l'uno all'altro e parlando del più e del meno.

«Quindi oggi dove studiamo?» chiesi ad un certo punto.

I due si guardarono tra di loro, per poi scoppiare a ridere. Io li guardai stranito. Che avevo detto di male?

«Kai, mi pare fosse ovvio!» esclamò Soobin fra le risate.

«Che cosa? Cosa è ovvio?» ripetei.

«Che oggi non studieremo nulla – intervenne Yeonjun – Volevamo invitarti ad un appuntamento con noi».

Balzai in piedi. «Che cosa?» esclamai, la voce di un tono più alto del normale.

Soobin mi prese la mano e mi fece sedere sopra di lui, accarezzandomi un braccio. «Quello che stiamo più o meno cercando di farti capire da quando ci siamo conosciuti è – iniziò lui – che ci piaci da morire. All'inizio non ci stavi molto simpatico è vero, ma quando ti abbiamo conosciuto più a fondo ci siamo resi conto che piaci ad entrambi. Sì, piaci sia a Yeonjun che a me e provo per te lo stesso sentimento che provo per Junnie-hyung e viceversa».

Spalancai gli occhi e li guardai esterrefatto: io? Io piacevo a loro due? Loro due che se solo avessero voluto avrebbero potuto scegliere qualsiasi altra persona della scuola?

Ma a differenza loro io ero ancora confuso sui miei sentimenti per i due. Se da una parte pensavo di provare dei sentimenti per loro due, dall'altra mi sentivo ancora molto confuso e davo la colpa al mio bisogno di affetto.

«Io... sono confuso – dissi infatti – Da una parte anche io penso di provare dei sentimenti per voi, ma dall'altra...».

«L'amore non mette pressione né va in fretta – mi interruppe Yeonjun – Non devi darci subito una risposta, ma anzi, ora che lo sai ti dimostreremo cosa significa veramente essere amati».

«Solo se tu ce lo permetterai, ovviamente» aggiunse Soobin.

Ci pensai qualche secondo. «D'accordo» sussurrai poi, abbandonandomi poi sul petto di Soobin.

Gli altri due sorrisero e ricominciarono a riempirmi di attenzioni come loro solito.

Quella fu la prima volta in vita mia che mi ritenni _fortunato_.

▪▪▪▪▪

  
Dal giorno dopo questa conversazione i due mi vennero a prendere la mattina per andare a scuola insieme. Mia madre non oppose resistenza – a lei non faceva altro che comodo avere qualcuno che mi portasse a scuola la mattina – e mi salutò con un bacio sulla guancia ed arruffandomi i capelli.

Entrando nell'auto, infatti, borbottai contrariato, pettinandomi i capelli con le mani e strofinandomi la guancia cercando di togliere il rossetto che mi aveva lasciato mia mamma.

«Oh, ma come siamo carini questa mattina» mi salutò Yeonjun, mentre io venivo trascinato tra le braccia di Soobin, il quale si era seduto sui sedili posteriori solo per potermi coccolare.

«Hyung, è mattina» mi lamentai, tentando di sfuggire alla sua presa.

«Ma io voglio un bacio» ribatté l'altro.

Yeonjun scosse la testa. «Kai lascialo stare, la mattina ha sempre bisogno di attenzione» mi spiegò.

«Baciooo ~» ripeté Soobin, mimando con la bocca l'azione del baciare.

Avvampai, poi mi sporsi verso di lui e lasciai che mi baciasse la fronte. Quando mi spostai però aveva un'espressione buia in volto. «Che c'è?» chiesi quindi.

Lui si indicò le labbra. «Qui» disse, sorridendo con furbizia.

«Ma- Hyung non ho mai baciato nessuno io» mugugnai.

«Dio, non potete nemmeno aspettare che possa unirmi anche io» mormorò Yeonjun. Aveva appena parcheggiato e si sganciò la cintura, per poi passare anche lui nei sedili posteriori.

«Che volete fare?» chiesi.

Soobin si sporse verso di me, afferrandomi il viso con le sue mani. «Vogliamo solo darti il nostro amore – mi disse gentilmente – Devi solo darci il permesso di potertelo dimostrare».

Intesi quello che voleva fare. Era il mio primo bacio. Ero pronto? Ma soprattutto, l'avrei dato a loro?

Annuii leggermente, chiudendo gli occhi ed aspettando una loro mossa. Poco dopo sentii un paio di labbra posarsi sulle mie. Erano leggermente più sottili delle mie e morbide, un po' scivolose a causa dei quintali di burro cacao che il mio hyung continuava ad applicarci sopra. Odiava avere le labbra screpolate ed asciutte.

Qualche secondo dopo Yeonjun posò la sua bocca sul mio collo, iniziando a baciarmi anche lui. Mi staccai immediatamente da Soobin, allontanando da me anche il più grande. «Kai, non sta succedendo nulla – mi rassicurò il maggiore, ancora sul mio collo – Ci stiamo baciando e non abbiamo intenzione di fare altro, te lo assicuro».

Mi rilassai visibilmente e stavolta mi girai verso Yeonjun, togliendo il suo viso dal mio collo e costringendolo a guardarmi. Dopodiché mi sporsi verso di lui, baciandolo. Le sue labbra erano molto più carnose di quelle di Soobin, più ruvide quasi. Questa volta rimasi con gli occhi aperti ed osservai rapito le palpebre del ragazzo vibrare ed infine aprire gli occhi durante il bacio. Mi fece l'occhiolino e, sempre con le labbra unite e gli occhi aperti, mi circondò i fianchi. Soobin squittì eccitato, gettandosi sopra di noi e costringendoci a smettere di baciarci e a dedicare attenzione anche a lui. Yeonjun ci strinse a sé, baciando la testa ad entrambi.

«Siete proprio dei bambini – commentò – Ora andiamo. La prima ora ho verifica di inglese e voglio anche riuscire ad accompagnarvi in classe».

Dopodiché uscimmo dalla macchina e ci incamminammo verso la struttura. Mi grattai distrattamente il collo ed inorridii nel sentire dolore. Accesi la fotocamera interna del telefono e guardai meglio la zona incriminata. Proprio lì c'era un enorme succhiotto rosso.

«Hyung! Guarda che hai fatto!» sibilai, tirandogli una sberla sul braccio.

Soobin lanciò un'occhiata la mio collo. «Oh! Anche io voglio fartene uno allora!» esclamò, già pronto all'azione.

Lo trattenni, posando una mano sul suo petto. «No, Soobin-hyung! Tutti capiranno della nostra relazione così!» protestai.

«E allora? – chiese Yeonjun – Che capiscano! Almeno avrò voi due tutti per me».

Arrossii ed allungai il passo, diretto verso la mia classe, seguito a ruota dai miei due hyung.

«Kaiii ~ Un bacino prima di andare in classe!» esclamò Soobin, abbracciandomi da dietro.

«Aish, hyung siamo in pubblico!» dissi, tentando di staccarmi.

«Sì, ma adesso siamo i tuoi fidanzati!» protestò lui.

Incrociai le braccia al petto. «Nessuno l'ha mai detto» ribattei.

Yeonjun indicò con un cenno della testa il mio collo. «Invece sì. Quel succhiotto urla proprio a tutti che sei il nostro fidanzato ora» replicò.

Di nuovo arrossii – ormai era diventata un'abitudine – e, arrendendomi al fatto di avere ormai ben _due_ ragazzi, mi sporsi verso Soobin, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra e voltandomi poi verso Yeonjun, facendo lo stesso con lui.

Per fortuna a noi non aveva prestato attenzione nessuno. Perciò entrai in classe e mi sedetti vicino a Chenle come mio solito.

Dall'ultima volta avevamo preso l'abitudine di mangiare tutti assieme a pranzo, perciò anche quel giorno mi avviai verso la mensa e poi verso il tavolo dove erano seduti tutti quanti. Yeonjun e Soobin erano già al proprio posto e mi fecero segno con la mano di sedermi fra di loro. Non senza imbarazzo feci come mi avevano detto e salutai il resto del gruppo. Taehyun mi sorrise dall'altro lato della tavola. Con lui stavo piano piano riprendendo i rapporti e potevamo finalmente definirci di nuovo migliori amici. Tuttavia non gli avevo detto del mio "affare" in corso con la coppia più famosa del liceo.

«Ragazzi, Kai deve farvi vedere una cosa!».

Mi girai sorpreso verso Soobin, il quale si stava sfregando le mani con aria furba. «Che cavolo stai facendo?» sibilai, tirandogli una gomitata.

«Fagli vedere quello che hai imparato a fare stamattina, su!» mi incitò Yeonjun, anche lui con un ghigno malefico in volto.

Li maledii mentalmente una volta capito il loro riferimento. Ormai rassegnato compresi che era giunto il momento della verità. Veloce come la luce lasciai un bacio sulle labbra prima a Yeonjun e poi a Soobin, per poi tornare ad ingozzarmi di cibo. Volevo sotterrarmi.

Urletti sorpresi ed emozionati si levarono dal tavolo e Hyeongjun, Dongpyo, Chenle e Beomgyu si alzarono, saltellando intorno al tavolo gridando al mondo di come la loro ship si fosse avverata.

Taehyun li guardò scuotendo la testa e sorridendo, poi, una volta incrociato il mio sguardo mi fece l'occhiolino, mimando con le labbra un "Te l'avevo detto".

I miei due neo-fidanzati si avvicinarono ad entrambe le mie orecchie. Ridacchiai alla sensazione di solletico che mi provocava il loro fiato.

_Vi amo._

**Author's Note:**

> #AngoloAutrice#  
> Beh che dire follettini e follettine  
> Spero che vi sia piaciuto!  
> Ci ho messo l'anima in questa os, essendo i miei bias gli Yeonsookai potete capire quanto sia morta scrivendola uwu  
> Alla prossima!
> 
> agustdafuck
> 
> I miei social:  
> TWITTER: @/agustdafuck9  
> INSTAGRAM: @/agustdafuck  
> PINTEREST: @/agustdafuck


End file.
